


After the Garden

by Broken_Twisted_Lullabies



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Eve knows about Lilith, F/M, How? it's never explained, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23216581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broken_Twisted_Lullabies/pseuds/Broken_Twisted_Lullabies
Summary: Time has passed since Adam and Eve ate the apple and were kicked out of the Garden. Since then, Adam's been distant, and Eve's finally had the time to realize just how often she's gotten the short end of the stick for everything that happened.
Relationships: Adam/Eve (Supernatural)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	After the Garden

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting too long in my google docs but with not classes right now, I've finally had the time to finish it. I wrote this because I kinda realized they never really explained why Eve in the SPN verse gave birth to all those alphas and I wondered, maybe something happened to allow for that to happen. Anywho, then this fic was born. I did base Eve off mostly Inbar Lavi's Eve from Lucifer (mainly because I absolutely love her and her portrayal of eve??? And also we don't have much characterization of Eve prior to one episode really) so whilst she is who I faceclaim Eve in this fic, you can just as easily picture SPN Eve. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Eve huddled under the thin animal pelt, shivering as the wind slips in through the small hut they’ve made. It’s flimsy, made of wood and ferns, but it provides shelter against most of the cold, against the rain, against the world that is so different from the Garden. Her thick black hair is heavy and damp from being out in the storm, clinging to her skin, and it adds to the chill in her bones. Her husband, Adam, is gone, out hunting for meat while she was left waiting for him to return.

 _If he returned,_ she corrected in her mind, giving a huff and drawing the furs closer. 

Her husband had been distant since they were forced to leave the Garden, and while she had thought nothing of it in the beginning, it bugged her now. Yes, Eve had long since accepted there was nothing she could do to win back his attention, win back his affection, but it didn’t mean Eve enjoyed this. She hated it, hated how he’d leave her for hours only to return and expect her to be submissive to him. To bend to his needs again and again before being left behind again. In the Garden, it hadn’t been like this, but now? 

Adam now was nothing like the Adam she knew from the Garden. _Her_ Adam. 

Yes, he had been happy, when he first held their newborn son, calling him Cain. He had smiled brightly, and through the pain that she could still feel, Eve had too. His joy was still present when Cain grew old enough to walk, happy to teach the boy how to talk, how to hunt and farm like him. And there were moments when Eve saw Adam from the Garden, but those were fleeting. Yet, she played a fool, thinking maybe this would help fix what had formed after the Garden. 

But Adam, for all his love of Cain, did not move closer to Eve. He moved further from her, choosing to spend his time with their son, and coming back to her only to meet his needs, and she let him. With gritted teeth, she was left to the side. When Abel was then born, she hoped maybe he might help. Maybe, another child, another son would prove to Adam that Eve was something more than her one mistake, that she could be a good wife.

Still, nothing changed. Her pain and exhaustion from Abel's birth was overlooked as Adam focused his time on his two sons. It was always Adam with Abel, or Adam with Cain, or Adam with both of them. Never Adam spending anything with Eve. No, just like before, she was only the silent observer for Adam, there for his needs, but disregarded for everything else. Always wanting back his affection, always willing to bend for him so he’d see her, but Adam didn’t care. 

He didn’t care she bore him two strong sons, didn’t care when Eve tended to his wounds, didn’t care when she cooked the food he brought back. Sitting there, under her animal pelt, alone in their little home, Eve wondered if Adam ever truly loved her. She knew he had enjoyed her presence, at least back in the Garden he had, but that was a long time ago. And, looking back at that, she wondered if he was still distant even then. 

After all, she had never considered it, never having the thought cross her mind before eating the fruit. 

And now, she thinks maybe he’s always been this way because Eve hadn’t been _her._

Oh, despite playing a fool, Eve wasn’t an actual one. She was observant (whether it be due to her always being sidelined by her husband, or for other reasons), and was aware she wasn’t Adam’s first wife. No, that had been Lilith. Perfect brilliant Lilith. But she had left, not wanting to stay in the Garden, not wanting to bow to Adam’s whims and needs, and so she had left and Eve had taken her place. Formed from Adam’s rib, designed to be perfect in all the ways Lilith couldn’t. 

Rising from the floor, she looks out at the night sky. 

_What if Lilith was right in leaving? What if she is happier now than she was with Adam, not blinded by naivete and security the Garden gave?_

Eve doesn’t understand. 

_Lord, will you replace me for someone better for him?_ She thinks. Adam, she's certain, blames her for Abel’s death, thinking that despite her heartbreak and tears, that she had convinced her eldest to-- No. Even thinking it was too much pain. She did not tell Cain to do that, and she did not damn him to walk the earth forever alone. That was not her fault. 

_So why does he push me away? Why does nothing I do work?_

She feels hurt, bitter, confused, angry. 

Over and over, she has tried to appease him. And, whilst their relationship hadn’t been completely awful, it was nothing of what they once had, and no amount of work or effort on her part had drawn him to her side again. 

Even the mention of another child, another son, had barely got anything out of him. 

_What else am I missing?_ She wonders as a hand goes to rest on her stomach.

In the distance, she spots a figure walking towards their hut and Eve assumes it was Adam returning. And when he did, he’d bring her meat to cook, expect her to feed him before turning her away again. To be alone again, not at all worried for her.

The hurt and confusion she has washed away with the rainwater from her hair like dirt. All that remains is bitterness and anger. She wonders why she should have to always come back when he calls her name, why she should bend like a stick until nearly breaking for a husband who hardly talks to her, who wanders off whenever he has the chance to. Probably searching for Lilith, she thinks, and a low animalistic growl slips past her lips. 

Oh, perfect, perfect Lilith who tamed beasts of the night and was brilliant and tough and everything Eve was not. She narrows her eyes as the figure gets even closer, making it out to be Adam.

Ever since the Garden, ever since they took the first bite, it had all been Eve’s fault. It was her fault when food was hard, it was her fault when seasons got colder, it was her fault that Cain grew jealous and killed his brother. Always her fault, never Adam’s. Even in the Garden, God had punished her far worse than Adam, had made Eve look like the Temptress, and part of her is convinced even the serpent itself escaped with less of a punishment than she had. 

_Well_ , she thought, as Adam came into clear view, _if he’d rather have a wife like Lilith, that’s what he’ll get._

No more sweet, caring, doting Eve. She’d instead be like Lilith, harsh, sharp, un-bowing. Then, just maybe, he’d love her. Eve rested her hand on her belly and smirked. Yes, that’s exactly what she’d do. 


End file.
